God Bless the Child
by slacktension
Summary: Mako, Bolin, and Asami are in jail, waiting for Korra. Mako-centric with hints of Makorra.


**Pairings:** This pretty much works with the canon as it stands now: Mako is dating Asami but he still has feelings (_super strong feelings_) for Korra. However this deals very little with shipping.

**Notes:** Well, this one is a _doozy_. It is mostly based on headcanons that Mako specifically has more connections to the Triads than he previously let on, which I hope with all my heart and soul is true because morally grey characters are the greatest things ever. Based on the way the time skips work on this show, I wouldn't be surprised if we never see the rest of Team Avatar actually in jail, so I wrote about it. I wrote about it a lot.

I also believe that the police aren't really loyal to Tarrlok, they're just _waiting and listening_, using their neutral jing like good ol' earthbenders, still loyal to Lin Bei Fong and waiting for the right moment to strike. This kind of hints at that.

Title comes from the song _God Bless the Child_ by Billie Holiday, which is pretty much my theme song for Mako.

There is some phrases and slang used that are connected to the Chinese mob, which I gleamed from wikipedia so if something is wrong, go ahead and tell me and I'll fix it:

"Vanguard/438": Chinese Triads work on a numerical ranking system. The Vanguard's job is to assist the person called the "Incense Master/438," who deals with initiating members into the gangs.

"Blue lanterns": uninitiated members to the gangs. Not from DC comics.

* * *

"They won't hurt as much if you do this," Bolin said, gesturing how his hands dangled in between his legs. It allowed the handcuffs to slip from around his wrists and press against the pudgy skin at his palms, making them more comfortable to wear.

The old woman seated next to him stared for a moment before mimicking him. Her wrists were thin and bony, and the cuffs were on far too tight. However, Bolin's advice worked, and the relief from the pain was visible on her face. She smiled at him.

The police car was settled into silence once more after that, the rattling sounds of metal and the roar of the engine filling the cab. Mako glanced around, keeping his side pressed to Bolin's as he surveyed the people they found themselves arrested with. Asami sat on the bench across from them, also looking around the cab. There were two mothers with children on their laps, cuffed hands wrapped around their bodies but unable to properly hold and comfort them. The kids were surprisingly quiet, sniffling and silently crying into the bends of their mothers' shoulders, and Mako had the vague feeling that they've had to hide their tears before. Other than that, the cab was full of people and they barely managed to fit on the benches. The nonbenders of the Dragon Flats District seemed accustomed to the close quarters, while Asami tried to hunch her shoulders and cross her legs so as to not bump into anyone. Each time she did with the jostling of the car, she would instantly shoot out an apology to those seated next to her.

The ride ended and Mako was grateful to step outside. Being the first one out, the officers tried to shove him into the station, but he sharply danced away from their arms to wait for Bolin and Asami.

"Kid, get inside, _now_," one officer ordered.

Mako spun in a circle and ducked to dodge the man's hand, eyes trained on the back of the cab. Asami stepped out first, then two more strangers, and finally, Bolin.

"If you don't start walking inside, in a _line_, I'm going to have to - "

Mako ignored him and jogged to Bolin's side. "Come on," he muttered, and walked up to Asami with his brother following after him. They cut into the line with no complaints from the people behind them, and they all shuffled into the side door to the station. Mako stood behind Asami with Bolin behind him and they were led into the dimly lit lobby of the station.

"Pssst, bro, look," Bolin whispered, tilting his body to the side to look around the line of people before them.

Mako did the same, looking down the hallway to their right to see the people that had arrived before them were being split into groups. Specifically, some children were being taken from their parents, sobbing and wailing all the while. Their voices echoed off of the metal walls like hollow, ghostly chants, sending a shiver down Mako's spine. One child suddenly sparked a flame in his hand and his father started screaming at him to put it out before an officer took the little boy away, roughly dragging him down another hall.

"They're separating the benders and the nonbenders," Mako whispered loud enough for Bolin and Asami to hear.

"How do you know?" Asami hissed back, eyes trained on the display before them.

"Most nonbenders move to the Dragon Flats District," Mako said. "They're adults. Any benders living there are probably kids born to nonbending parents."

He watched Asami's black curls bounce as she nodded, absentmindedly stepping forward in the line as they moved. "We're going to be separated."

He nodded. "Yes. But we're going to get out of here. We're going to be _fine_."

"They're going to interrogate me," Asami whispered, just audible. "I know it."

"Asami, you'll be fine. Just answer their questions and keep yourself safe."

"I have a lawyer," she said as if not hearing him. The two groups down the hall were being ushered away, hidden and covered up as if they never existed. "Well, my father has a lawyer. I don't have to say anything without her present. Right?"

Mako felt the relief wash over him, and he nodded hurriedly as the line stepped forward once more, bringing them closer to the front desk. "Yes, yes, that's _great_ Asami. Just tell them that and you should be fine." Her money and status would still protect her, and he was thankful for it.

"Those other people won't be fine."

He saw the last of the nonbenders be shoved down another hallway, in their tattered clothing and faces aged by their poverty. He sighed shakily and had to look away.

"That's Korra's job," he assured her. "She'll make sure they're alright, just like she is with us, I promise. But Asami, you're going to be in a cell with a lot of those people, so just _talk_ to them, ok? They're going to recognize you and it'd be good to hear from a friend of the Avatar. They won't hurt you."

"Alright," she muttered, eyes still glued on the now empty hall. Her eyes suddenly widened farther before she jerked her head to stare back at him over her shoulder. "Where are you two going to be held?"

Mako glanced at Bolin before answering. "We'll be split up to different cells. I'll go to the metal ones and Bolin to a wooden one."

"Are you going to be with _actual_ criminals?" she pressed.

"They won't hurt us," Bolin said with a shaky laugh. "We're professional athletes, you know. We have reputations."

Asami's eyes narrowed at Mako, and she had practically turned all the way around in line just to scrutinize him. He sighed and jerked his head forward when the line moved, and she walked backwards to keep up the pace.

"We'll be ok, Asami," Mako said. "Bolin's right, if anybody tries anything, we can fight them off. But I doubt we'll have to."

She suddenly glanced away and glared at every officer her eyes passed over. "I am going to demolish Chief Saikhan for this. I am going to - "

"_Next__!_"

Asami spun around and found herself at the front of the line. She tossed one last look to Mako and Bolin over her shoulder before stepping forward, and up to the desk. Mako quickly had to follow suit at the next available clerk.

He was halfway through being booked when an officer brought Bolin to his side, the man's hand wrapped roughly around Bolin's upper arm, and he nearly set the man on fire for it.

"This your brother?" he asked.

Mako nodded, eyes narrowing.

"He's a minor," the officer said, shoving Bolin forward. He knocked against Mako's side and hastily righted himself, looking apologetic. "He says you're his legal guardian?"

"Yeah," Mako muttered.

The officer suddenly turned to the one seated behind the desk. "Book them together. Chief said to hold them in the same cell - metal - and that they're friends with the Avatar."

"That one's an earthbender though," the clerk said.

The officer shrugged. "Chief's orders," he replied before walking off.

It was easier to get them both through the line once the clerk finally asked if either of them had been arrested before. With a heavy, tired sigh, Mako said yes. The clerk eyed them both for a moment before excusing himself, coming back moments later with two files with their names scribbled on them. He set them on the desk and flipped them open, revealing the only photographs Mako and Bolin had seen of themselves as children. Bolin, thankfully, had one mugshot tucked in his small file, all round faced and nervous at the age of eight, clutching onto the I.D. board in his hands like a lifeline. Mako had three, the most recent being at fourteen.

"We're going to have to have replacements taken," the clerk muttered, signing something in each file before snapping them shut. "Soon Yi!"

A female officer that had been filing papers behind the desk jerked to attention, marching over to the clerk.

"These two need to be booked," he explained. "Then take them to the metal cells for benders."

"You two, follow me," she commanded, and they trailed after her out of the lobby and down another hall.

Bolin's shoulders were slumped as he walked, feet scuffing the floor and partially leaving black marks with his shoes. Mako had the mind to order him to stop, but decided against it. His little brother had only a small idea of what they were getting into having only been arrested once as a child; by now, Mako considered himself to be a seasoned pro. He was pretty sure he could have led the way to the booking rooms.

The female officer was marching far ahead of them when Bolin whispered, "They know I'm an earthbender. And they're still putting me in a metal cell."

Mako frowned, not understanding why this was cause for worry. He had been relieved by the news. "Saikhan said to keep us together. It's probably because of Korra."

"No," Bolin whispered, using less of his voice and more of the air pushing from his lungs to form the barely-there words. "It's because I'm not that good."

"_Don__'__t_ say that," Mako hissed. "You're a great bender, Bolin, don't - "

"No, Mako," Bolin sighed, dipping his head. "They're right."

"_Bolin_ - "

"_Hey_," the officer barked. "No talking."

Mako bit down on his tongue to keep from shouting back. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry over Bolin's issues nor contemplate setting the officer on fire for long, as they were brought to the small booking room shortly after.

The room was cramped the second anyone stepped through the door, where a long desk blocked off immediate entry, leaving only a few feet of standing room. A panel lifted from the desk that allowed entry into the more open area. On the far left wall there was a camera with strange reflective panels surrounding it on stands, all pointed towards the grey backdrop that was marked off with height measurements. The officers in the room were very relaxed in contrast to those dealing with the nonbenders; they leaned back in their chairs and ate from the snacks left on the tables, meandering about the room as they pleased. Mako couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't have acted like that under Bei Fong's rule.

"You," an officer dressed in casual clothing said, pointing at Mako. "You're up first. Name?"

Mako listed his name and place of residence. He watched as the man controlled the thin strips of metal on the board to form _Mako__, __Republic __City__, 35 - 120 - 0177_, along with the date. The series of numbers listed his cause for arrest and something to do with his record. The man moved his fingers and extended the distance between his hands by bending the cuffs, and Mako was instructed to hold the I.D. board.

"Just under your collarbone," the man said, motioning for Mako to stand before the camera. "Do not cover any of the information with your fingers."

They used to have chains around them that would hang from the neck, Mako remembered. He stood before the camera and squared his shoulders to bring himself to his full height, holding his face still and trying not to glare too hard at the camera. He focused on the black lense that shined like a beady, black eye - _like __Naga__'__s_ he thought - and the giant light by the side suddenly flashed without warning. A few clicks sounded off by the camera and it was over, completely painless save for the pops of color spotting his eyesight.

He stood back and watched as Bolin stumbled through getting his I.D. filled out, seemingly making mistakes at every turn, and Mako couldn't say a word about it to help him. The female officer was standing close behind him, breathing down his neck as if daring him to speak. Bolin was ordered to stand up straight, _straighter __than __that__, __stop __bending __your __shoulders_, keep his thick fingers from blocking the text, _I __can__'__t __see __your __damn __name__, __son__, __fingers __on __the __sides_, and to hold his face passive, _will __you __stop __making __faces__, __this __is _serious_, __you__'__re __in __deep __shit __as __it __is__, __do __you __want __to __get __into __more__?_

Bolin stumbled to Mako's side blinking his eyes in a daze, eyes flickering over everything as he chased the spots from the camera's flash. Mako sighed and shook his head, and when they were ordered to follow the female officer again, he kept his shoulder pressed against Bolin's. Each time his little brother's shoulders sagged on their way to the cell, he would jostle them, jerking them up so he walked a little straighter and with his head held high.

The cells where fire and waterbenders were held were in the basement, blocking out any light and keeping tons of metal between the benders and the sun and moon. Any precaution to weaken their bending while held was taken, even one so minor that ultimately, made very little difference. They made their way down the long corridor until finally, they were brought to a cell packed with men and women.

Mako and Bolin had seen a lot of the people before.

The cell shut behind them and Mako instantly turned around, holding his still-cuffed hands before him towards the bars. Bolin continued to take in the sight of the cell when the officer banged her metal-covered hand against the cell walls loudly.

"Hey, you!" she barked, and Bolin jerkily looked over his shoulder at her. Everybody stared at them. "Turn around!"

Bolin did as he was told and watched as the cuffs were bent free from Mako's hands, and he quickly lifted his own hands so the officer could do the same. They were freed and instantly Bolin moved to massage his wrists, watching the officer briskly walk away.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" he asked.

Mako shrugged and looked down the corridor. "Not too long. Korra will come for us." He looked back at the cell and saw that there was free space against the wall. "C'mon, let's sit down."

Bolin dutifully followed after Mako, and they both sat down side by side against the wall, in between what looked to be a homeless woman and some gang members. Mako took a long look around the cell, trying to remember where and when he had seen the faces he thought he recognized. Some were from the newspaper - why the police thought it wise to mix Triads with Red Monsoons in one cell was beyond him - while others were simply old characters from the streets. He was pretty sure the woman to Bolin's left was the same woman that constantly chewed tobacco on the corner of Market and Yue Bay East. Her teeth were certainly the right shade of black for it. Off in the right corner stood two men with their heads ducked together, dressed in flashy clothing of blue and red respectively. He remembered the one in red as the man who had hired him for extra security for the Triads back when he was fifteen, though he doubted the man remembered him. One kid sat huddled under the bench covered in grime, bright blue eyes popping out against the dark as they glared at everyone in the cell, and Mako knew he had seen him running around Central City Station before.

He could have reassured Asami that this would have happened; that he would have known a lot of the people in the cell, as would Bolin. But he was going to keep his record from her for as long as he could, which probably amounted to only a few hours at that point. He took comfort in the fact that he could probably try to keep the details from Korra.

"Hey, Mako," Bolin's small voice whispered.

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Isn't that the Vanguard for the Triads over there?" he hissed, discretely pointing over to the end of the bench.

A tall, bulky man sat on the bench, leaning against the cell bars with his head partially tucked between them. He wore the finest clothing in the cell made of all silks in reds and golds, embroidered with threaded dragons at the seams of his shoulders and cuffs of his sleeves, his stiff white collar pressed and shining white. His shoes were still shined and only the toe of the right shoe was scuffed with a single mark. His actual skin, hands marred with scars and his face craggy from his job stood in stark contrast to his impeccable outfit. He was concentrated on mouthing something to the people in the cell across from him, and was unaware of Mako and Bolin's staring.

"Yeah," Mako nodded. "438."

"Do you remember his name?"

Mako shook his head. "I never learned it. I only ever heard him called the Vanguard."

"I wonder how he got here."

The man's face suddenly pulled free from the bars and turned, instantly catching the brothers' eyes and staring at them harshly. Bolin looked away but Mako felt no need to, as this man wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. He stared back unfazed until finally, the man squinted and leaned forward.

"Do I know you, kid?" he asked, and a few people stared because he was the only person in the cell speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mako shrugged. "I was a blue lantern for a bit a few years back."

"So you didn't get caught up with the rest of us?"

"No."

"Good," he muttered and leaned back, turning to look out the cell bars again. "Ain't none a you fuckin' kids helping us by being here."

To Mako's surprise, Bolin perked up at his side. "What happened?"

The man glared and Mako put his hand on Bolin's shoulder defensively. "He's my brother. He used to run numbers as a kid."

This seemed to put the man at ease and his glare lessened. "Same old shit. Moving some cargo from the docks when these assholes showed up," he jerked his thumb at a Red Monsoon at the other end of the bench. The man glared back at the Vanguard. "Some blue lanterns started pickin' a fight they couldn't fuckin' win and next thing we know, the cops show up."

"How long have you been in here?" Mako asked with a frown. They had heard the call come in over Asami's radio back when they picked up some food, and they decided against interfering.

"Too damn long," he replied bitterly, kicking his heel on the floor. "An' I'm the highest ranking member they've ever arrested and I haven't even been called in for questions yet. It's gonna be a long fuckin' night."

Mako sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get comfortable. The police just arrested half of the Dragon Flats District. We came in with them."

This caught everyone's attention. Silence instantly fell upon the crowded cell.

"No shit?" the man asked, sitting up with interest.

Mako nodded and shifted to fix his posture as well, well aware that everyone was now listening to him. "Yeah. They shut off the power in the whole neighborhood and the people flooded the streets."

"Just normal families," Bolin added hastily. "They weren't armed or anything. They just wanted the lights back on."

"And what were you two doing down there?" another Triad member asked.

"We were helping the Avatar," Mako said.

A ripple of whispers carried throughout the cell, and Mako paid close attention to the way the gang members reacted. The Vanguard didn't look too pleased with that information, but Mako knew he wasn't going to try anything. He still had a reputation to keep up and he was already in knee deep with the police; there was no need for him to be added to the Avatar's shit list.

"Is she here too?" someone else asked, a woman this time, a Red Monsoon member.

Mako shook his head and it was easy to see the relief spread around the room. "She's trying to fix this."

"Well, shit," the Vanguard sighed, leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. "This is one of the rare times I wished I wasn't a fucking criminal."

The cell fell into silence after that, as Mako had no response for the Vanguard. Whispers quickly picked back up among those that came in together, until the little boy tucked under the bench emerged. His presence was mostly ignored by the adults in the room as he made his way across to the brothers, crouching down before them on his feet and examining their faces before speaking.

"You said you were a blue lantern, right?" he asked.

Mako nodded. The kid couldn't have been more than ten, clad in tattered clothing and his palms and feet nearly black with grime.

"You ever been arrested for running numbers?"

The brothers both nodded.

"They'll let you out if it's your first offense," Mako said.

Bolin nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it happened to me once when I was eight. They just book you and hold you in a cell if they're busy with other cases. But you'll be fine."

"Yeah?" the kid replied, a shaky smile spreading across his face. "That's good to hear. I got a little sister back at Central City Station, and she's probably worried sick about me."

"Is anybody watching her?" Mako asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, some friends that we live near."

"She'll be ok," Mako said instantly. "The Avatar will clear up this mess soon and you'll go home."

"Thanks," the kid said, and sat down to make himself comfortable.

Bolin quickly got to chatting with the kid, over everything from the best hangouts on the streets to the greatest dumpling stand to pro-bending. Mako didn't mind, as it seemed to cheer them both up, and he was free to let his mind wander.

Asami was most likely fine with the other nonbenders in some cell above ground. Mixing in with harmless civilians would be fine for her, and he had no doubt that her status protected any real harm from being inflicted upon her. While police brutality was tame under Bei Fong, he had no idea what it might be like under Saikhan, and this worried him. If the man listened to Tarrlok then there was no knowing what he might do in order to get information about the Equalists.

Still, she had a lawyer and the money to fight them off. She had ties to the Avatar, and two of the best pro-benders in the city, even if he and his brother were hardly as intimidating as Korra. Mako managed to convince himself that Asami would be fine even if he was swamped with worry for her.

It was Korra he was really torn on; he knew he had to have faith in her because in every past incident she had been through, she pulled herself out safely. She was always there for him and Bolin and now Asami, so he couldn't see her failing them now. She was strong and determined and he could easily imagine her heavy footsteps stomping down the corridor to come bust himself and Bolin out. She would break into the station if she had to, he was sure of it, even if he thought that was quite possibly the worst idea for her at the moment. He had no doubt that the thought would cross her mind.

But then there was Tarrlok. She would have destroyed him if Mako hadn't talked her down from it, and he saw the burning hatred in her eyes every time she came near the man. There was no way she would let that go.

She had to get them out. They could take him on together, it would be easy.

But the thought that now Korra was alone ate away at him, and Mako had finally seen first hand how terrible that was for her. Any time she thought she had to do something on her own, she broke down, threw herself into erratic plans and got _hurt_. If something happened to her just because she felt the need to fight for her friends, for _him_, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"_Mako__!_"

He jerked his head up to the bars, where two officers stood. One of them held a clipboard and scanned the cell. Mako quickly stood and made his way to the cell door.

"Is your brother in here?" the one with the clipboard asked. "A, uh...Bolin?"

"Yes."

Bolin was instantly by his side.

"You're both going to be interrogated. Mako first. Hands."

Mako lifted his hands and as the cuffs were placed around his wrists through the bars, he looked at his brother. Bolin stared wide eyed down at Mako's hands until his eyes slowly traveled up to his face, where they settled along with a worried look.

"I'll be fine," Mako muttered, and jerked his head back towards the cell. "Don't worry about me. Korra will be here soon and we can go back to the Island, alright?"

Bolin sighed heavily. "Yeah. Alright."

"Step out of the cell and follow us," the other officer ordered.

Mako stayed put and placed both of his hands, now linked together, onto his brother's shoulder awkwardly. He tightly squeezed with one hand in a reassuring gesture. "Korra is coming to get us. Go sit down and talk to that kid some more. Keep him company, he's scared."

"Ok," Bolin sighed.

"_Hurry __up_."

Mako watched as Bolin shuffled back to their spot against the wall before finally stepping out of the cell. Once at the door, one of the officers grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and pulled him out into the corridor, causing him to stumble and trip, but thankfully, not fall. He glared over his shoulder at the officer as he followed after the one with the clipboard, sandwiched between the two.

He was kept on the same floor level, just passing through a series of hallways and offices until reaching the largest, widest one. Seated outside the doors were people on benches, waiting to talk to somebody in order to get out. Mako found that he recognized these people too, even a few from that night; nonbending parents with their bender children held tightly in their arms, finally reunited for questioning after being in separate cells. Child minors weren't allowed to be taken away from their guardians, and not allowed to be questioned without a guardian present. Bolin fell under the umbrella of teen minor, which allowed him to be questioned privately and held in separate cells. Mako wondered if there were other new laws, smaller and less detectable, that Tarrlok had managed to pass in order to not only tear apart the city, but families as well.

The officers brought Mako to a small metal room. A single light was suspended above a table, enveloping it in a halo of harsh yellow light right in the center of the room. He sat down at one end of the table and the officers ordered him to stay put, and they quickly shuffled out.

Once gone, Mako let his cuffed wrists dangle between his legs, and he tipped his head back and shut his eyes with a sigh.

He wondered if this was the same room he had been in twice before. Once at the age of twelve, and another at fourteen.

His peaceful solitude was interrupted shortly when another officer, a different man this time, older and seemingly built completely out of thick bulky muscle, stepped into the interrogation room. Mako lifted his head at his presence but otherwise did not straighten his slacked posture or bring his hands onto the table. He stared and took note of the man's face, hoping to remember him, until his eyes settled on the thick folder in his hands. Dread seeped into his mind and he shut his eyes tightly to draw in a deep breath to calm himself.

The metal chair scraped harshly against the floor.

Mako opened his eyes and watched the man slide the folder onto the table smoothly, and settle into his chair. He inched forward, metal screaming in protest against the floor once again, and he folded his hands on top of the table to lean forward.

His eyes were a murky, dull brown, edged with green. There was a faint scar that cut through his thick eyebrow above his left eye, just visible between the wiry hairs that tried to cover it. He simply waited and stared and Mako did the same, because he knew the man was waiting for him to speak first in order to slap him with more charges. He knew this because a Triad member warned him of it during his first arrest: _they __always __try __to __egg __on __the __firebenders__. __They __think __we __have __no __self __control_. _Don__'__t __give __in__, __and __you __won__'__t __fuck __everything __up__._

Finally, after their staring contest yielded poor results, the man leaned back in his chair and flipped open Mako's record. Now added to the three past mugshots was the newest one, and the man brushed those aside to read the file.

"Mako, correct?"

"Yes."

"My name is Officer Huan. I will be carrying out your interrogation and supervising your case as the Chief is currently busy. I just need to ask you some questions."

Mako didn't respond. There was no need. Officer Huan looked back at the file and flipped forward a few pages, read something, before settling the pile back down in its original order.

"What were you doing at the Equalist rally tonight?"

"I wasn't at an Equalist rally tonight," he said instantly.

Officer Huan frowned and he glared at Mako. "If you answer my questions without any disturbances, you can get back outside faster. Now answer the question."

Mako tensed his jaw and avoided the man's gaze as he answered. "I was helping the Avatar with the disturbances in the Dragon Flat's District."

"You are aware that vigilantism is against the law, correct?"

"The Avatar asked me to help."

"It is also illegal for her."

Mako stared at the man, eyes narrowed to scrutinize him. There was no way that could be true. When the man's face was unchanged, Mako sighed. "Then yes, I knew."

Officer Huan looked down at his file again and continued talking as he read it. "It says here you are connected with the Satos. What is your relationship with Ms. Sato?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"And you are aware that she has connections to the Equalists?"

Mako shook his head. "Her father - Asami didn't know about her father's connections with the Equalists. She's innocent."

"I find it hard to believe that a woman of her age was unaware of an underground bunker beneath her own home," he replied, flipping to another page in the file. It was bigger than Mako thought it would be. "And it says here you lived with her for a time. I find it hard to believe that you were also ignorant of her father's loyalties."

"Mr. Sato nearly tried to attack myself and my brother," Mako spat. "Why would we knowingly live with an Equalist?"

Officer Huan didn't even glance up from the file. "And what is your connection to the Avatar?"

Mako tightened his lips and felt his jaw painfully clench, making it difficult to answer. "We previously played on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team together. We're friends."

"We found Equalist technology in Ms. Sato's vehicle, which you, your brother, and the Avatar arrived to the scene in. Care to explain why it was there?"

"What does that have to do with this case?" Mako asked loudly, trying to reign himself in and failing. "What happened to the Satos happened a week ago. I was arrested for helping the Avatar, I don't understand -"

"If you don't calm down, _sir_, we'll have to press charges," Officer Huan said, lifting his face to show the inklings of amusement in his eyes.

Mako knew that it would only take one breath of fire to burst from his mouth and across the table to wipe that look off of the officer's face. He also knew that that line of thinking was dangerous in his current situation, and he quashed the thought from his mind, trying to calm himself down and think clearly.

Officer Huan's lips quirked into a smile for half a second before he looked back down at the file. "It says here this isn't the first time you've been arrested."

_Great_.

"First arrest at the age of ten for running numbers for the Triads," he read, and pushed his hand over the stack of mugshots to reveal the first one. Even then Mako glared at the camera behind his dirty face and black eye. "Second arrest at twelve for the same reason, interrogated and held for one night...third arrest at fourteen for working security for the Triads. Held for two nights and interrogated."

Officer Huan paused and looked up at Mako.

Mako knew his own record. He knew the guilt that came along with it when he had been gone for two full nights to leave Bolin alone in an alley. He knew that he had a record and that he had done some bad things, but he didn't feel guilt for breaking the law.

He just wondered where the hell Korra was.

"We just caught up with some Triads down at the docks earlier this evening," Officer Huan said slowly, eyeing Mako to gage his reaction.

"You don't say."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes. And it seems that you have quite a reputation with them. Anything that I should be concerned about?"

"_No_," Mako replied flatly.

"Does your friend the Avatar know about your connections with the Triads?"

Mako felt dread fill his gut and he bit down on his tongue to keep his face clear of his growing fear. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "I no longer have any connections to the Triads."

"Why did you work for them?"

"I needed the money."

"And your parents?"

Mako glared at Officer Huan's perfectly calm expression.

"Read the file," Mako snarled.

"I asked you a question and I expect a coherent answer."

"I'm an _orphan_," Mako spat. "Like the dozens of others that run numbers for the Triads around the city. By the time I was fifteen I was legally able to sign a job contract without parental consent. I cut off all ties to the Triads once I was of legal working age."

It was a lie, as his last job for them was completed at the age of sixteen, and he still knew members that he would run into around town. He had lunch with some of them. But being friendly with gang members wasn't illegal.

Officer Huan looked back at the file and nodded shortly, seeming to accept this answer. Mako breathed out sharply through his nose and stared down at the table, at anywhere but the man before him who seemed to send him into a fury with every question. He knew he had more self control than this, but he was antsy. By his estimate, he had been gone for three hours. It took only a few minutes by sky bison to get to the city, so Tenzin should be at the station by now.

_Where __the __hell __was __Korra__?_

"Do you know anything about the Avatar's connections to the previous Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong?"

That question caught him off guard. Mako looked back at the officer and frowned. "She's helped her during the pro-bending finals and with the raid of the Sato mansion. I don't know anything else."

Office Huan hummed thoughtfully at this, and Mako detected a hint of disappointment in his eyes. It was strange, but he didn't have much longer to dwell on it as more questions came.

"With the growing threat of the Equalists, it seems logical to form bigger plans in order to take down their numbers and Amon," the officer said slowly. "Did yourself and the Avatar have larger plans to carry out this evening? Or for the future?"

Mako frowned. Their plans were essentially the same as Tarrlok's, and in turn, the police. Why would he call their plans simple if they were practically carrying out the police's own orders?

"No," Mako said. "We just listened to the calls coming in over a police scanner."

"Are you sure about that?"

Officer Huan now seemed hopeful, and the change in demeanor made Mako suspicious. Something had to be wrong, but he couldn't think of a reason why.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

The officer frowned and stared down at the table looking defeated. He stayed frozen like that for a long moment, only his finger moving to flip the thick paper corner of Mako's file. He wasn't even reading anymore: his eyes stayed frozen on one spot as he thought. He suddenly snapped to attention, having caught himself getting lost in his own thoughts, and sat up straighter to look Mako head on.

"You will be held in your cell until further notice. Thank you for complying with the Republic City Police Force during our investigation," he said flatly, as if reading from a script. He shut Mako's file and stood to leave. "Two officers will be with you shortly to bring you back to your cell."

And with that, Officer Huan left the room, the shutting of the door echoing sharply behind him.

Mako sat and stared at the door as if waiting for him to return, ask more questions, rough him up a bit because that was _not_ how his past interrogations had finished. He had been a child, but the police were thorough all the same. He remembered being yelled at to spill Triad secrets and jostled around from room to room like some dead weight that was an annoyance to the officers on his case. He had walked free everytime, innocent of knowing any real Triad activity beyond whatever information he had been given that was vital to whatever job he had accepted.

But what had happened with Officer Huan was far more civil and short. Even odd by the end. He had hardly asked any questions about the night itself, and Mako felt dread creep into the corners of his mind and spread out to absorb his thoughts.

Something was wrong.

The same officers from before arrived to bring him back to his cell. Just as Mako was shoved inside the cell, Bolin was called up.

"How'd it go?" Bolin asked, not even bothering to listen to the officers.

Mako frowned. "Surprisingly easy -"

"_Hey_, kid! Get _over __here_."

" - Just be honest. You'll be fine," Mako said.

"If you don't step up to the bars, we'll have to remove you by force."

Bolin's eyes widened at the threat of violence, and looked to Mako for reassurance to step forward. His older brother nodded and Bolin sighed shakily before walking to the bars, holding his hands out. Mako stood by his side as his own cuffs were removed and a pair were placed around Bolin's wrists.

He shot the officer a glare when Bolin flinched at the tightness of the cuffs. The officer simply glared back and roughly grabbed Bolin, pulling him out of the cell and shoving his flat palm into his back.

"Hey!" Bolin shouted, glaring at the officer over his shoulder. His voice cut through the silence in the corridor and echoed all around them.

Mako's breath hitched in his throat as the two officers met each other's eyes, seeming to communicate something to each other. Something that involved excessive force, he was sure.

"_Bo_, just listen to them and you'll be _fine_!" Mako shouted, hands gripping onto the cold bars. "Korra will come and get us out."

"You, knock it off with the yelling," one of the officers said, pointing to Mako.

The other knocked his palm against Bolin's back again, and this time he tripped over his own feet, crashing straight to the ground with his hands unable to reach out and save him.

"_Bolin_ - _!_"

"_Hey_, I said, _keep __it __down_ -"

"Bo, are you alright?" his voice cracked, hysterical with worry.

Mako watched, silently horrified, as Bolin worked his shoulders and lifted his face from the cold floor. He could spot the specks of dirt cover one side of Bolin's face, all black and round popping out against his smooth, pale skin. He groaned and slowly tried to shift himself to sit up and stand.

The officer that had pushed Bolin grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him. Mako saw the red marks on the side of his face and nose, the start of a slow trickle of blood starting to work down from his right nostril.

The pair of officers looked worried at what had happened, wide eyes staring back at each other with thick wrinkles forming on their brows. They certainly weren't supposed to hurt civilians, especially minors, and Mako wondered if his theory about being connected to Korra had been right. Maybe he and his brother were protected by knowing her.

Bolin turned around and tossed Mako a smile through the damages visible on his face, and his older brother just saw the dirty little kid that always smiled even when he was starving and cold, young and innocent and _little_. Just a pair of big green eyes and dimples with white teeth, still worried but he needed Mako _there_, he should be _with_ him -

"I'm fine," Bolin said.

Mako froze. His little brother wasn't so little any more if he could put on a brave face like that. Any worry and fear seemed to be replaced with a cold determination in Bolin's eyes, and Mako recognized it in his own mugshots from when he was a child, his amber eyes distant and harsh and he didn't want any of that for Bolin.

The officer that had knocked him down placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder, turning him forward with a slow, gentle movement. "Let's go."

Mako watched as they took his brother away, his forehead pressed against the bars, digging them further into his skin as he twisted his head to watch them turn down another hall and out of sight. He stayed still for a moment longer until the pain from his tensed hands caught up with him. Releasing his hands from the bars revealed that they were shaking uncontrollably, still tensed despite their release. He turned around and was met with a few hastily removed stares from the people in the cell. Unaffected by their presence, Mako crossed his arms and had his shaking hands grip his sides to hide them, and he slowly made his way back to the section of wall he had sat at prior to his interrogation.

The boy from before had still been seated on the ground where Bolin had been talking to him. One glance at Mako sent him back to hiding under the bench again.

Mako just couldn't shake the feeling that Bolin had been safer hiding alone in dark alleys on the streets than alone in a police station full of cops. It was the reality of the world they had grown up in, and only now Mako was able to see it clearly, and realize just how _wrong_ it was.

It wasn't only that. Something had to be wrong. Korra still hadn't shown up to whisk him off to safety, save him from every terrible thing that had happened to him as she had done since they had met. It wasn't like her to let them down. She pulled off miracles.

Something was wrong.

He tried to take comfort in the fact that the interrogations were probably going to be easy for Bolin and Asami. If his had been so simple, the only actual criminal among the three of them, theirs would be even shorter. Asami would no doubt have a difficult time being questioned about her father, whom she had refused to talk about since they had to leave the Sato mansion. The thought of her sitting in an uncomfy metal chair, under that harsh lighting, tears welling in her eyes as officers told her over and over that her father was a terrible man ate away at him. She deserved none of it. She didn't need to be reminded.

He worried about her a lot. She never jumped head first into anything, never hurt anyone, and yet the world was against her. The generations of her family had been in the city far longer than his ever had, and he felt she staked more of a claim to the city than anyone else he knew. It was _her__'__s_, she knew the streets and the restaurants and the people and the politics and still everybody screamed at her to get out. Because she couldn't move her arms in some traditional method to control water or earth or fire. Because the spirits dictated that some people had power while others didn't.

He needed to protect her. He had fire in his hands and he could fight off those people that wanted to hurt her.

But he wasn't able to protect her that night. He had wanted to. Korra wanted to. And he was the one to call Korra off, tell her no, calm her down and _he_ made the choice to send his little brother and nonbender girlfriend to jail without consulting either of them.

It landed them both into strange interrogations in a station that seemed to be slipping away with small breaks in the seams without Chief Bei Fong to keep order. Tenzin still hadn't appeared at his cell door with Korra by his side. The Avatar's job was now listed as illegal in the lawbooks of Republic City.

Everyone he had ever known in a position of power was quickly being rendered powerless not by Amon, but by Tarrlok. A single man that had the ability to send Korra into such a rage that she didn't think twice to really _hurt_ him.

Mako thought back to the moment when he spoke up instantly, and the calm cutting through her anger with such ease. She listened to him. He got her to hold back from sending the most powerful man in the city to the hospital. He saw the way it killed her to see them forced into the cab of the car, her new Team Avatar torn away just after he had promised to help her. She didn't ask for any of this.

He tried to comfort himself with the thought that she would pull through. She always did. He had to keep faith in her because it was all he had, alone in a cell crowded with people, digging his aching hands into his sides while gently rocking back and forth where he sat.

As he waited for Bolin's interrogation to be over, he sat thinking of his brother, Asami, and Korra. He divided his worry for each of them equally, because by now five hours had to have passed since their arrival, and Korra still wasn't there. There was no one there for him except for the thought that Korra would come eventually. He was alone, truly alone, and the only person that could save him from that was also one of the people he had to worry about.

He lost track of time but the sound of footsteps shuffling down the corridor made him stand up instantly, moving to the bars to see his brother return with the two officers flanking him. Bolin's face was passive and unanimated, no longer youthful, and the thought that _this_ expression was the one that belonged in a mugshot crossed Mako's mind quickly.

"Step away from the bars," one of the officers ordered.

Mako complied hastily, tripping over someone's feet. The door slid open and Bolin glanced at him, that child-like worry filling his eyes for a split second before he turned around to have his handcuffs unlocked. The second they were gone, Bolin turned around and stared at Mako, the distance between them small but very present. His little brother was still all wide green eyes and so very young, but only for Mako. He acted like a man when flanked by the officers.

"How did it go?" Mako rasped, his voice hoarse and struggling to work through his tight throat.

Bolin shrugged. "Fine. They didn't ask me much."

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure."

They made their way back to their designated spot, slipping between the people and trying not to step on anyone's hands, lest they spark a fight. It was just like before, when they would carve out safe havens for themselves on the streets, always surrounded by other people but only able to cling to each other.

The second they both sat down, Mako wrapped his arm around Bolin's shoulders. Bolin let out a shuddering sigh at the contact and leaned against his brother's side, tipping his head back to press the back of his neck against Mako's arm. Though his shoulders were wider and they were older, it felt the same as all those years ago to be sheltered under the comfort of his older brother's arm. They were still just two broken boys trying to make up one family. With this thought, Mako rested his head against the top of Bolin's and blinked away the watering tears that threatened to spill.

"They asked me if Chief Bei Fong was training me," Bolin said quietly. "Isn't that weird?"

Mako nodded, Bolin's hair rubbing up against his cheek. "Yeah. Why would they put you in a metal cell if..."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Bolin muttered. "They asked other weird stuff too."

"Like if we had big plans to take down Amon?"

"Yeah."

Mako shrugged. "The whole thing was strange. It was like the guy couldn't figure out what to ask me."

"What'd he say?"

"He started off with Asami," Mako whispered now. "Then some stuff about Korra. Then he asked me if I still worked for the Triads, and then that thing about our plans."

"What was his name?"

"Officer Huan."

Bolin puffed out a breath of air from his lips with a pop. "I had the same guy. He did the same thing to me. I mean, you've...done this, before. Is it usually like...?"

He shook his head. "No. Usually they're longer and rougher. How's your nose, by the way?"

"Oh, fine," Bolin said. "They gave me some tissues and plugged up my nose with it."

"During the interrogation?"

Bolin chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

"I bet that was a sight."

His laughter extended to last a bit longer, shaking his shoulders gently. Mako allowed himself to smile.

They settled into silence once more. Bolin kept still for so long that Mako assumed he had fallen asleep, and was grateful for it. Sleep would calm his mind and keep him from worrying over nothing. Mako still held onto his hope for Korra.

He assumed a few more hours passed. More and more people started sinking to the floor, leaning against the walls with their heads awkwardly bent to rest on their shoulders, all falling asleep. Others woke up from previous naps to pace around the room until they annoyed someone, mostly the Vanguard who still sat on the end of the bench. Mako watched him mouth more orders to those Triad members in other cells across from them. The boy under the bench had curled up, slipping off his jacket to form a lumpy pillow, thumb tucked into his mouth because he didn't have a mother to tell him he was too old for such practices.

However, the second more footsteps sounded off down the corridor, Bolin's head lifted and turned to Mako. With a nod, they both stood and walked to the bars to peer through them.

A flutter of yellow and orange robes was the first thing Mako saw, and it was enough to dip him completely into a deep sense of calming relief, completely numbed by the erasure of all his worry. It was as if his body and mind had gone blank and Tenzin's arrival was the signal that he was now untethered from any pain and worry and suffering ever again, because _Korra_ was with him and she always saved Mako when he needed it.

Tenzin slipped fully into view with Lin Bei Fong by his side, dressed in cool green civilian's clothing that was plain and dull. Two new officers flanked them on either side, but Lin seemed to be one step ahead as if leading the way.

Visible just between the four bodies ahead of her was the dark blacks and reds of Asami's outfit and hair. When she lifted her face, Mako was surprised to not see tracks of tears drawn down her cheeks, but a determined expression that showed more annoyance than fear or anguish.

Mako strained his neck and tried to press his face further through the bars, looking for any glimpse of blue and brown between the row of adults, maybe next to Asami, but it wasn't there. _She_ wasn't there.

The relief that had numbed Mako left him vulnerable to the panic that robbed him of air and left him gasping for it back.

"_Where__'__s __Korra__?_"

Tenzin shot Lin a nervous look as they continued to make their way to the cell. They were still a good distance away, and Mako felt fire start to spark in his gut, begging for release because _something __was __wrong_.

They lined up before the cell and Mako was able to see Asami's hands drawn before her, delicate wrists lined with red marks caused by the cuffs still binding them. Her face was still set with that same annoyed look, tossing it at the officers and standing behind Tenzin and Lin.

"Why are you still in handcuffs?" Mako asked, staring at her hands. He lifted them to meet Lin's. "Why is she in handcuffs?"

"Mako, calm down," Tenzin said with little conviction.

"It's standard protocol, kid," Lin said, waving her hand dismissively. With it, the cell door slid open and the officers at her side instantly protested. She glared harshly at them, making them both silent. "Like hell they're going to run away now. Cuff them."

Mako absentmindedly lifted his hands as the handcuffs closed around his wrists, and continued to look between the two adults he trusted. "Where's Korra?" he repeated.

When Lin's eyes turned away from his to look at Tenzin, softening with worry, Mako new that all of his worst fears had suddenly been realized. He was struck with silence as the pair conveyed their worry with just eye contact, until finally, Tenzin turned to address the brothers with the words Mako already knew.

"She's missing."

Mako's mouth dropped open as he drew in steady, deep breaths, each one dragging longer because his lungs suddenly couldn't find enough air. He could feel his unblinking eyes dry as they widened.

"What's the plan?" Bolin instantly said, voice deeper than Mako had ever noticed, turning to Lin.

"We find her," Lin said sharply, with enough authority that her weak words actually sounded like a viable plan. She suddenly turned to one of the officers. "Any word on the investigation?"

The officer shook his head. "No leads yet, Chief."

If anyone noticed the title mix-up, they didn't mention it. Lin simply nodded and turned to Tenzin. "Let's get the kids out and up to date on what's going on. I'll meet you outside."

He nodded. "Right. Bolin, Asami, Mako, follow me."

He turned and started briskly walking down the hallway, robes billowing behind him with Asami stepping into place first, then Bolin, and finally, Mako, who was just amazed that he was still capable of walking.

_She__'__s __missing_.

Mako couldn't help shake the awful feeling that if he had been there, for whatever had happened to Korra, he could have stopped it. But he had failed.


End file.
